the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Davros
'Davros '(Davros Kaled Karso; March 8th 2613 - September 26th 2754) was an ancient Ollieish scientist, most remembered as the infamous inventor and creator of The Daleks, a race of robotic life forms which have attempted to conquer The Theoland Galaxy many times. Early Life Davros was born on Ollieland on the 8th of March 2613. His parents were Minther Karso and Professor Kaled Karso, a famed Ollieish scientist during the 27th century. In 2616, Davros and his family moved to The Theoland Galaxy, where the settled on Klamow, where he grew up. He was always extremely intelligent, and became on of Theoland's top scientists when he grew up. In 2644, he created the Daleks, and decided to use his powerful new creatures to conquer Theoland. War against Theoland Davros was running out of Dalekruim to make the daleks after he destroyed one of the two planets that have the metal on it Klamow and the other being Theoland. Davros had to kill King Theo and capture Theoland so he can continue making daleks. At first Davros was attacking small towns and villages to use as bases. In 1578 ABU (Theoland) he started bombing The great capital. The bombing ships were all shot down by the Theoland army and so davros sent in dalek drones. The city had to be evactuated as the daleks were invading. The battle against the daleks in the great Capital lasted ten days. On the last day of the war the Theoland jedi wolfy and Captain Tee destroyed the dalek mothership destroying all the daleks and Wolfy. The Duckretists After the war against Theoland was lost, Davros went into hiding in his home galaxy. By the time Davros returned to Ollieland, it had been ravaged by The Fourth Great War. The Duckretists hired Davros as their chief scientist, as they had seen the powerful creatures he had created. Shortly before The Final Battle, Davros predicted a young Sith slaughtering The Duckretists. During the final battle, on the 2nd of September 2714, Davros fled. Soon after, The Empire lost the war, and all The Duckretists were murdered by a sith apprentice of The Emperor. Later Life 40 years later, Davros was sighted again. A large Dalek space-station under the command of Dalek Xok appeared over Ollieland, and prepared to destroy the planet. Davros, now aged 141, was kept in the ship's lower decks as a prisoner, used by Xok for information. Shortly before the destruction of Ollieland, Davros changed his mind. he reprogrammed the system so the the laser beam would fire backwards - through the ship - instead o forwards into Ollieland. This resulted in the destruction of the ship, killing all the Daleks on board including Xok and Davros himself. Personal Life It was discovered that Davros got married to a woman named Yarvell in 2640, and they had three sons: * Falkus Karso (2643 - 2736) * Davros Karso Jr. (2645 - 2733) * Kaled Karso (2647 - 2675) - killed during The Fourth Great War Through them, Davros had at least 6 grandchildren, including Professor Klein Karso and Lord Omega Karso, the father of Omega, Emperor of The Daleks.Category:Evil Category:Ollieish Category:Humans Category:The Empire Category:The Duckretists Category:Professors Category:Scientists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dalek Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Karso Family